The Discovery
by Cheese-is-good
Summary: Kagome is just coming back from her time,when she hears a scream.She heads towards it, meeting up with Miroku Sango,and Shippo.When they arive,they find a young boy,suffering from great wounds.Who is this mystery boy?Why does Kagome feel attached to him?C
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Inuyasha. I do own a turtle, a dog, a bird, and a hamster though. But please, ignore my ranting. It has nothing to do with the story at u all /u ...

---------------------------------------------

The Discovery

---------------------------------------------

As soon as Kagome Higurashi popped her head out of the well,she heard a shout.Not exactly a shout of happiness or sadness, not exactly of accomplishment or pain, but the kind you shout when there is no hope left and you will surely die. Kagome wasn't a girl to leave that person in there.So, she ran in the direction of the scream.

Halfway through the forest, she met up with Miroku,Sango, and Shippo on Kilala."Get on!"Sango reached her hand down. Kagome took it."Did you hear that shout Kagome?"Shippo asked her."Yes, thats why I came from the well to here!Hi Guys!"Miroku smiled cheesily and turned back around."Hey Shippo, Where's Inuyasha?"Shippo thought for a while, then replied,"He went off to the forest just a while before we heard that shout.He said he had some thinking to do.""Oh,all right,"Kagome was disapointed because she was used to him waiting for her.

When they finally got to the scource, they seen a young boy,probably around thier age,lying on the ground.His face covered in bruises so badly you could hardly see normal color skin.Sango looked away quickly at first, then turned around slowly.Kagome just stared at the poor boy.Miroku,being the monk he was, perverted,but a monk, dismounted Kilala,followed by the others. He said a few words for the poor soul and finished with,"May your life be happier where you will be, as opposed to where you were."

Kagome reached into her backpack and got some flowers Hojo had given her. She liked them, but felt the boy needed them more than she did.She placed them over his chest and somehow felt oddly connected with this person.She tried to shrug it off, but it hung there.Like She knew this person.She then turned around and the group started to walk away.

Kagome fell behind the group. wondering why she felt connected. Maybe he was from her time, her school? Or maybe she had seen him in the village.Just then a sound interuppted her thoughts. She heard someone gasping for air, and as she turned around, she realized it was the boy."Guys!,"The gang turned around and looked at her questioningly."It's the boy, he's alive!"Miroku,Sango, Shippo and Kilala followed Kagome back to the boy.Kagome looked and noticed he was coughing up blood. She leaned him up against a tree. She then seen a big,open wound. It streched from one side of his back to the other. Sango shouted for Kilala and the others helped Kagome lift the boy safely on to Kilala's back.

Cheese: Okay, When I'm writing this stuff, I'm really depressed. I'm listening to Avril Lavinge's Slipped Away for motivation. I'm usually writing humor or parody, but I feel somebody I love needs to die.... sooo.....there you go.This is only to show Merk up because I'm better at writing depressing stories than she is. So to Merk I say:Ha. Most of you probably know who the boy is.Don't put it in your review! You'll give away the surprise for all those ignorant people out there.But, please, read and review.TTFN, Cheese


	2. The Seat by the Pond

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Discovery

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was walking by the stream, getted worried about Inuyasha.He had been gone for a while now. What was it, a day?Two days?Yes, two at the most.She felt like going after him, but the boy that was now in Keade's hut needed her attention.Which brought her thoughts back to the boy. She looked at her watch, only to reveal that she had forgotten it back in her era. Kagome picked up her backpack,mounted her bike and followed the path back to Keade's hut.On the way there,she started wondering who, or more likely, what, could have made a slash so big.'Naraku.'The name immediately came to her mind.'Naraku,Naraku,Naraku.' The name kept repeating in her mind, and every time was more bone chilling,every time was more upsetting, and every time, she felt like throwing up. Kagome finally shook her head and knew that Naraku was the one that almost split this boys back into two peices.

On arrival at Keade's hut, Kagome parked her bike and went inside.She had made it half-way through the door when Miroku stepped in front of her."Kagome, You don't want to go in there." He tried to push her out but she wouldn't budge."I want to help the boy! He needs assistance!"Kagome tried to force her way in but Sango pushed by Miroku and took Kagome by the arm."Kagome, we need to talk."Sango flashed her a faint smile as she picked up her bike and started walking to the forest.Kagome followed Sango, because there was a tint of sadness in the velvet brown eyes.She was upset, and Kagome knew it.Sango found a good place to sit. She propped Kagome's bike up against a tree, and sat down.Sango motioned for Kagome to do the same.As Kagome took a seat, Kagome could see her reflection in the pond that they were near.She could see the sun setting, and the color's reflections in the water made the sight so beautiful to look at, it was almost as if someone had painted it.

Kagome seen ripples in the water.She looked over to Sango, to realize that she was crying."Sango-chan, what's wrong?"Sango looked up at her, after wiping her tears with her sleeve."Kagome, You're such a beautiful girl,and you are so talented, you don't deserve to have to endure this."Kagome looked at her friend, but Sango averted her eyes.Kagome looked into the water to realize that there was only a sliver of moon left.Tomorrow was New Moon.She looked at Sango's reflection.Kagome took her hand.Sango looked at her, but still avoided her eyes."Sango, What do you mean? Endure what?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

You can probably guess what is going to happen next, but it may be worth your time to take a look. Please read and review.This story is going to get much more dramatic, and I'm sorry this one was so short. The next chapter might make you cry.


	3. The Embers are Dancing

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Discovery

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango looked at her friend.'I can't tell her.'Sango thought, gazing at her figure in he water,just before a tear the she had shed broke the image.'I know what it is like tolose someone you love. I know. I can't tell her. I can't' Sango turned her head towards the sky, watching the stars sparkle and glitter in the dark blue sky.'How can they sparkle, when everything is so plain around them? How can they be pleasant while the moon cries, for it will be gone tomorrow? How can they not feel pain or grief, but only sparkle,whlist they know they will disapeer for so many hours?How lucky they are, not to feel pain or grief.'

Kagome was worried for her friend.She was also worried for herslef. What had Sango meant by,'You don't deserve to have to endure this?' Kagome gazed at her friend,tears,screaming to be let go.But she would not cry. She wouldn't be any help to Sango if she started to cry too.She leant over,and whispered very quietly to her friend,"Sango-chan, what's the matter? Something is bothering you, it's as plain as the stars in the sky."Sango looked towards the sky,wondering if what she was about to do was best for Kagome."Kagome,I'm so sorry, bu Keade told me to tell you, because Miroku wouldn't do a good job."Kagome wondered what her friend could be talking about.Her thoughts wandered.Then it hit her."No,Sango.No, tell me you're joking, tell me this isn't happening!" Sango just looked away and didn't meet her gaze.

Back in the hut, Keade stood over the boy.She was doing the best she could to heal and mend his wounds, but they were difficult.Miroku walked in with more wood for the fire. He fixed it in and took a seat next in the corner, occasionally glancing over to watch Keade try to mend the boy.Keade finally walked away from the boy and sat with Miroku, watching the embers dance and glow."Will he be alright Lady Keade?"She looked over to the boy and then back at Miroku."It depends on his will power,Child" Miroku looked at the boy."He is badly wounded,and he may not make it through the night."And as they started to lay down to sleep,the embers crackled and the boy awoke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger,but it makes you think and it gives me time to write the next one.Thats why I write such short chapters. This isn't my best chapter yet, but the next one should be better.Thanks to all the people who read and reviewed, and big thanks to Preistess kurumi inu's sister and Golden-Eyed-Girl. They're my top reviewers, and they're baiscally the reason I don't stop this story right where I m now. It's because of your persistance I keep writing.Thanks you guys!


	4. The Boy Awakens

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Discovery

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Inuyasha woke up, the first thing he felt was a pain in his back.He tried to reach back for it, but found he was too weak to lift his arm very high. He opened his a eyes a small bit, for that was as much as he could open them, and gazed around the room.He seen a fire sputter and die, and he seen two blurry figures that were too far away for him to realize who they were at this moment.He closed his eyes,the pain on his back searing, as if it were being stung by thousands of poisonous insects.A few minutes later, he fell into a restless, painful sleep.

After a long while,Inuyasha awoke again.The pain in his back was shifting somehow, as if someone,or something, was attempting to aid him. There were sounds of people talking and of objects being hasseled with.The smell of blood was overwhelming, and was'nt sure if it was the pain,or the smell that was making his eyes water.He slowly connected to what was happening.Upon realizing the smell of blood was coming from him, he tried to remember what had happened,but the memory was blurry.He tried to recognize the voices,and identified them as Keade and Miroku.A pang shot through his back,causing him to cry out in agony.The shifting of his back ceased,but the pain continued to grow and after a few moments,Inuyasha passed out.

Inuyasha looked up at the sky.There was an eclipse of the moon in progress,and it just so happens that he turned human during this particular eclipse."Stupid,Stupid,Stupid! Always going back to her era. Who does she think she is! Stupid Wench, Stupid Kagome.."The name echoed through his head.He tried to stop it, but her name, Kagome's name rang in his head.Kagome,Kagome,Kagome.A sound from the bushes woke Inuyasha from his daydream.His eyes immediatly fixed on the spot wherehe had heard the noise.Whe he heard it again, he reached for Tessaigua."Hello Inuyasha.How pleasant is it to run into you here."Inuyasha turned around,drawing Tessaigua,and came face to face with Naraku."Naraku...."Inuyasha muttered the name under his breath,despising every letter."Yes.Inuyasha,isn't this place farmilliar?" Inuyasha gazed at his surroundings, noticing they were at the Goshinboku tree."Stop your small talk.Today, You DIE!" Inuyasha ran towards Naraku,who dodged it."Where were you looking?"Naraku muttered a small laugh.A small disguting laugh.Inuyasha, stood confused, before turning around and seeing Kagura.She let out an attack, and Inuyasha world went black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, now you guys all know who the kids is, and why he is human.There was an eclipse at my house a few weeks ago and I was thinking about it in class.I'm like, 'If Inuyasha human on new moon, what about a new moon eclipse?" So that's where that's from. I'm probably going to finish up the story in 4 more chapters, but I'm more likely to do continuations and such.Sorry that it's soooo short. It lets me give dramatic pauses.Hope you like it!


	5. THe Truth Hurts

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Discovery

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was waiting for Sango to look at her, and tell her in a conforting tone that,the boy was not Inuyasha..But Sango never looked up.And when eventually Sango did look up, it was in time to see Kagome running towards the village.Sango blamed herself for what was happening.She was the one that allowed Inuyasha go into the woods alone, even though he was human. She was the one that forgot to tell Kagome about the eclipse.She was the one,It was her fault."He,He wouldn't have been there in the first place.It's all my fault,All my fault."Sango wiped away her tears, and ran towards the village as well.

He awoke to the caling of a name,his name.He was being called by someone, someone he knew?Yes, he knew her well, it was Kagome."Inuyasha!Inuyasha!Inuyasha!"He wanted to yell out.He wanted to yell her name.He wanted to see her, and he wanted to hold her, and tell her everything was going to be okay.But he couldn't,because it wasn't going to be alright.He heard Miroku's staff jingle,he heard it loud and clear.He opened his eyes,and he could open them all the way,He was still weak, but not as weak.He looked around, and saw his silver hair draped in his own blood.Silver hair.He was half demon again.Maybe there was some hope left for him.Maybe, just maybe.

Kagome blinked away tears,as she ran towards Keade's hut."Inuyasha!" The wind stung her face where her tears had dripped down, but she kept running, She ran for Inuyasha.She seen Miroku come out of the hut,and run to tell her it was alright.Kagome finally broke down and cried into his shoulder."I never should have gone home!" Miroku comforted her untill Sango came out of the woods.Sango took Kagome by the shoulder and led her towards the hut."I-I can't,I can't go in."Kagome said before they entered the hut.She looked at her friend "You understand,right?"Sango nodded as they took a seat just beside the door.

'No, No she's not!She's not leaving!She's-' Inuyasha's thoughts were interrputed by Keade,who had noticed his eyes open."Inuyahsa?Can ye hear me,child?"She whispered softly,so she wouldn't upset Kagome any more than she already was."K-Kagome,I-I need,Ka-Kagome." Keade looked at him with worried eyes, and he looked back. Not an inch of pride had left the hanyou's eyes.Keade's lips formed a cautioned smile,and she went to fetch Kagome.

"Kagome,"Kagome looked towards the source of her name.She had to wipe her tears so she could see clearly."Keade, What is it?It is Inuyasha?Is he okay?" Keade motioned for Kagome to enter the hut.Kagome looked towards Sango, who nodded her head towards the door.Kagome stood up, and walked into the hut.When she entered, she seen Inuyasha, laying on his side,with his back towards her. She ran around to face Inuyasha.Keade exited the hut, and stood with Miroku and Sango.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, so,um,yeah. I had more written, but I'm putting it on the next chapter.Why? Because I am am evil,and I am implying my superior autor powers, that's why. I would've updated sooner, but Fanfcition was down so I couldn't login, as it was in read-only mode.Enjoy and suffer, for I like keeping you in suspenc! MUAHAHAHAHA! coughcough


	6. Inevitable Fears

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Discovery

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was painstruck as she entered the hut. Her fears were inevitable as she entered th hut, knowing that the worst was the truth, and that her loved one might never make it out of this alive.When she seen his once silver hair, soaked with blood at the tips, alomost blending with his clothes, she fell to her knees. Kagome crawled over to Inuyasha's side, storkig his face gently with one finger. He surprised her when his gaze locked in to her eyes."Inuyasha, I, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have gone back,it's-" Kagome was stopped when Inuyasha pressed a finger to her mouth."It's alright,Kagome"

Inuyasha loved the way the word fell off of his tongue.He loved the gentle feeling that the name insured, and he loved the owner of the name. He loved her more than life itself. Kagome was in a rage of tears, hugging Inuyasha's limp body. He tried to comfort her, tell her it was going to be fine. "Kagome," She looked at the source of her name."Can I tell you something?" Kagome nodded, but stayed near his side. She couldn't bare to look at his battered face. She didn't want to, knowing how much pain he must be in."Come here, wench." She smiled akwardly, as she looked him in the eyes. The eyes that would stay with her forever.His eyes, his proud eyes.

"Kagome,You're my best friend. I could trust you when there was nobody to lean on. Because of you, my life turned out different than I intended, and I know I didn't show it, but I was grateful for every minute you were at my side." Kagome could feel Inuyasha growing cold, as she tried to warm him up. "Kagome, I love you." Kagome looked at Inuyasha. She was so close to him, and yet so far away. She remembered all the good times they had once, and imagined the ones they would never have. Inuyasha would never come over to her house, he'd never insult her, he wouldn't be there to eat all her ramen, Souta would eventually stop talking about him, she wouldn't have a jealous boyfriend to talk about with her friends. There'd be no Inuyasha. He existed only in the memory of his loved ones."I love you too, Inuyasha." Kagome finally was able to say, after to moments of sheer pain, knowing that all this time he loved her,when she thought him as a friend.Inuyasha smiled, and she could feel him let go as he closed his eyes, and drifted into a forever sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

W00t! I'm Done!Yeah! If you think it's, like, not done, and I should continue it, just say so, and I will! Hoora! I'm so done. Watcha think?


End file.
